comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaecilius (Earth-2004)
Kaecilius is a sorcerer and a former member of the Masters of the Mystic Arts who became disillusioned with the Ancient One when he felt his mentor was not allowing other dimensions to come to Earth, which he believed could then reunite him with his deceased wifeand son. He formed the Zealots with the intention of defeating the Ancient One and bringing the inter-dimensional being known as Dormammu to Earth, but was challenged by his former brothers-in-arms as well as a new Master, Doctor Strange. History Kaecilius and his wife Adria lived a happy life in Copenhagen, despite having to deal with the death of their son. One day, while they were ambling near the Nyhavn Canal, Adria was struck with a terrible illness which took ahold of her. Despite Kaecilius' best efforts, he could not save her and lost his wife, a loss which broke his heart and led him to desperately seek out some kind of understanding of why. This eventually led Karl Mordo to introduce him to the Ancient One, who promised to help him find answers when he joined the Masters of the Mystic Arts and trained under her leadership. Through 20 years of training with the Ancient One, Kaecilius became a trusted member of the Masters. When the Dark Scepter was stolen by a Witch in London, Kaecilius joined Wong, Daniel Drumm and Master Minoru in tracking it down. Engaging in a brief battle with the witch, Kaecilius and his allies were soon able to defeat her and retook the Scepter from the thief before returning to Kamar-Taj to continue their training. Despite everything, Kaecilius became more disillusioned and began feeling that the Ancient One had failed in her promise to help him find meaning to his wife and son's tragic deaths or found a way to bring them back together. Becoming angrier by this, Kaecilius formed the Zealots and rebelled against his allies, aiming to find their own meaning within the Mystic Arts that the Ancient One was hiding from them. Kaecilius had heard of the Dark Dimension as a place without time where he and the Zealots would be immortal. He knew that the Ancient One herself drew power from the Dimension and believed her to be a hypocrite as she forbade others from doing the same. One night, Kaecilius and the Zealots went to the Kamar-Taj where they strung up the librarian and Kaecilius used his Scythe Daggers to behead him, dropping the librarian's severed head into a bucket underneath him. Without alerting the other Masters of the Mystic Arts, Kaecilius and the Zealots moved through the library with the intent of stealing a spell to bring Dormammu to Earth. The Zealots soon found what they were looking before as they stole one of the pages from the Book of Cagliostro which held the spell which would allow them to complete their own plans to summon the Dark Dimension to Earth. Before they could leave Kamar-Taj however, the Ancient One herself appeared, warning that whatever plan Kaecilius now had to make a deal with Dormammu, would bring him and his followers nothing but pain and sorrow, while Kaecilius readied both of his daggers. Knowing the power of the Sorcerer Supreme, instead of fighting her, Kaecilius then fled with his followers to a portal which took them into the London Sanctum where they ran down the streets hoping to get away from the Ancient One. However, the Ancient One managed to corner the group before she dragged them into the Mirror Dimension, ensuring that nobody outside was hurt and making it harder for them to escape. As the Ancient One used power from the Dark Dimension to manipulate the world, Kaecilius called her a hypocrite. The Ancient One used her Dark Dimension abilities to wrap the reality around them, twisting the buildings to give herself an advantage as she used her superior skills to fight several of his followers using just her spells and Tao Mandalas on the side of a London building. While many of them were now being defeated at the hands of the Sorcerer Supreme despite their efforts, Kaecilius accepted that he would not win the fight as decided to change his own battle tactics. While many of his Zealots were being killed in the Mirror Dimension by the Ancient One as she turned the entire building onto its side, forcing them to hold on for dear life, Kaecilius focused on getting away. Instead of continuing to fight, Kaecilius used his Sling Ring to create a portal which the other remaining Zealots jumped through to escape still with the book pages, leaving the Ancient Ole behind and unaware of where they had all escaped to. Having now obtained the Book of Cagliostro's vital pages, Kaecilius gathered together the surviving Zealots in order to read the page and contact Dormammu. Arriving at an old abandoned church, Kaecilius was questioned by one of the Zealots over what would happen if their plan did not work, although Kaecilius just insisted that it would as he had complete faith, while the Zealot noted that he may have deciphered the ancient and complex spell incorrectly. Kaecilius then noted that if he was wrong then they would all then eventually die painful and natural deaths on Earth, but he once again insisted he believed Dormammu would be listening to them as he wished to return. Kaecilius began the ritual, summoning Dormammu, with the Zealots then gaining power from the Dark Dimension which showed themselves by burning symbols painfully into their foreheads as the Zealots repeated all of the words speaking together. Eventually, Kaecilius managed to decipher the spell and used it to empower himself and all the Zealots, summoning some of the power from the Dark Dimension which increased their abilities and gave them unparalleled control while inside the Mirror Dimension. In order to unleash the new spell, Kaecilius found a church he had deemed suitable for their own upcoming ritual. Upon arriving inside, Kaecilius politely spoke to a Priest about the afterlife while all of his Zealots surrounded him, with Kaecilius promising to prove the afterlife was false by killing the priest by summoning a blade and violently cutting him down. With the priest now dead, having been cut down by Kaecilius' blade which he summoned, the Zealots gathered together in a circle around the stolen page from the Book of Cagliostro as Kaecilius began to read the words contained in the pages which the Ancient One had hidden. The process turned the skin around their eyes dark purple and outlined silver and cracked while Kaecilius was given visions of Dormammu and the Dark Dimension. Overflowing with these newly found abilities, Kaecilius began to use the power to manipulate the world around him, proving that he could affect the real world in the same way that the Ancient One could only affect the Mirror Dimension, making him even more powerful than his former teacher. Kaecilius and his Zealots then left the church in order to finally defeat the Masters of the Mystic Arts and then destroy the Sanctums in order to allow Dormammu to finally come to Earth and free them of the curse of time and pain as they desired. Attacking the Sanctums The Dark Dimension The Mind Games Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Kaecilius